


Sibling Concern

by Kyram (BrokenApril)



Series: Go the Fuck to sleep [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApril/pseuds/Kyram
Summary: Anakin has been staying up for too long and Ahsoka is determined to fix that. If they get closer all the better.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Go the Fuck to sleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Sibling Concern

"Anakin you haven't slept in three days." 

Anakin knew that tone. It was the half annoyed half worried tone Ahsoka got when he'd done something stupid or reckless. Really stupid or reckless, not the usual level. The fact that she'd used his name, meant she was serious. It had the same ring to it as when his mother used his full name. Anakin knew he should sleep, but there were things to do and he was stubborn. Not always an excellent quality. "I'm fine Snips." 

"No you're not. You put salt in your caf, got lost three times today, and called Obi Wan ma'am. Even the troops are beginning to worry." 

"It's not the first time one of us has gone without sleep for a while." It wasn't even the hundredth at this point. 

"No, but there's no reason for you to stay up. Rex and the others can handle all the prep work. There's plenty of them to allow everyone to rest, including you." 

"I'll be fine, really." 

Ahsoka cut in front of him, glaring up at him with fists on her hips. "If you don't I'll get Rex to put you in bed." The threat would have seemed silly except he knew Rex would do it. Hell half of the 501st would do it.

Anakin sighed. Perhaps a little rest could help. "Fine, but on one condition." 

"What's that?" The look Ahsoka gave him was nothing short of suspicious. 

"You have to nap with me." 

Anakin had expected to get out of sleeping with that request. Sure he and Ahsoka we're close, but he figured she'd be too embarrassed by the idea and would leave him alone. Much to his surprise she agreed easily. 

"I'll meet you in your room in half an hour. You better be there." The threat didn't need repeating. 

Half an hour later Anakin was in his quarters, already in bed despite himself. It did at least feel nice to lay down and give him muscles a rest. 

Ahsoka strolled into the room without asking permission. She had a large piece of fabric in her arms which she set on the end of the bed. 

"What's that?" 

"Pajamas. I didn't want to walk halfway across the ship in them." Ahsoka deposited her boots on the floor at the bottom of the bed before picking the fabric. "Be right back." She was only in the fresher a few minutes before she returned in an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts. 

"Is that one of Rex's old shirts?" 

"Maybe. It's comfy. I have some from others too. They usually look the same so it's hard to tell whose it is." 

"Why wear that though? Couldn't you get a new shirt?" 

"Why waste a perfectly good shirt just because it got a stain on it or a small hole. With the amount of times I've accidentally left clothes behind because of some emergency I'd rather not bring anything special." She wasn't going to admit it was for sentimental reasons. 

"Guess you're right." 

Ahsoka climbed onto the bed, sitting on the pillow long enough to push the covers down so she could slide underneath. The bed was easily big enough for the both of them, which was certainly why Ahsoka had chosen his room. Her own bunk was barely big enough for one full sized person. 

Despite the ample space, Ahsoka settled in close to Anakin, back to him. They'd gotten more comfortable with each other over their months together and Ahsoka often sat leaning on him, overlapped her legs with his, and even occasionally gave him hugs. 

Anakin was honestly really fond of it. His time in the Jedi temple had been essentially free of affection and while there was plenty of it here, it was usually expressed verbally or with a slap on the back. Nothing that felt quite as personal. 

"This better not be some sort of trick." 

"It's not. I promise." 

"You always say that." 

"Well this time it's true."

"You always say that too." Regardless, Anakin lay down facing her and put an arm over her side. When she didn't complain he moved a bit closer so her back was against his chest. 

Ahsoka hummed, pleased. "I used to sleep like this with my older brother back home. I was a lot smaller then, but it still feels the same." 

"Except now it's your annoying master instead." Anakin could feel Ahsoka's laugh. 

"That's what makes it authentic. We don't get along perfectly. We fight occasionally, but overall we love each other and protect each other. Like siblings." 

Those few words hit Anakin harder than he'd expected. He'd never had siblings so he didn't know what it was like. The fact that Ahsoka saw that sort of relationship in him meant more than he'd expected. One word stuck the most. Love. She loved him. No one had ever told him that besides his mother. It was overwhelming so when he finally spoke his voice was quiet, "So I'm part of your family?" 

Ahsoka heard the uncertainty in Anakin's voice and it broke something inside of her. Did he think she might be joking again? "Of course you are. You, ObiWan, Rex, the 501st, you're all my family. Is that okay?" She let her hand rest over his, holding it close to her chest. 

Anakin was quiet for a while, but his voice was light when he finally broke the silence. "More than okay. I'm proud to be part of your family Snips." 

"You too, Skyguy."


End file.
